


来试试换装吧

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 青年185组的（被迫？）换装。以此警告大家，酒不要喝多，喝多就要出事www
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 1





	来试试换装吧

事实上，穿牛仔装这件事情并非出于莱耶斯的本意。他昨晚喝多了，浑身燥热难耐，脱了制服随手扔到一边后就直奔浴室，畅快地冲了个澡倒头就睡，也没管自己的腿搭在了谁的胳膊上，或是脑袋枕着了某人的胸脯。结果他醒来之后看到的是皱巴巴的床单，和被睡瘪了的枕头，大概从那床单的褶皱来看，床上曾经也是躺过另外两个人的。但是这些都不重要，重要的是莱耶斯找不到自己的制服了。他就穿着条平角裤，皱着眉头低声咒骂，一边嘟囔两个忘恩负义的混蛋都不知道叫醒自己，一边到处翻找。然后他终于在床底下摸出来一套牛仔装。这衣服他再熟悉不过，他还记得自己在66号公路把那小子捡回来的时候对方就穿着这一身。  
所以，杰西没穿衣服就他妈跑出去了？？？  
这是窜进莱耶斯脑袋里的第一个想法。两分钟后他打消了这个念头，因为他掘地三尺也没找到自己的制服，说不定是被这小子穿跑了。  
加布里尔·莱耶斯，在穿上自己徒弟的衣服还是干脆光着出去之间最终选择了前者。好样的，莱耶斯。他对自己翻了个白眼，拼命地将自己塞进牛仔那套小的可怜的衣服里，龇牙咧嘴地出了门。

莫里森醒来的时候，只感觉胸口沉重，像压着一块石头。他迷迷糊糊地低头一瞧，嚯，还真是块石头？！几秒种后均匀的呼吸声传来，他才恍然意识到压在他胸口的是莱耶斯的脑袋。  
战地指挥官一寸一寸地挪动身体，顺便抓过来一个枕头，及时取代了自己的位置。虽然今天没有任务，但还是不能放松警惕，如此想法的莫里森心急火燎地开始寻找自己的制服。那套制服他昨天意识尚且清醒的时候叠好了放在床头，可如今却不翼而飞。噢，这真是糟透了。莫里森使劲儿拍了拍脑袋，试图寻找出一些细节来，然而唯一想起来的就是麦克雷昨晚——等等，麦克雷人呢？？？  
莫里森几乎把床翻了个面，却还是只找到了麦克雷的牛仔装和莱耶斯的兜帽风衣。鉴于他估计麦克雷还没有不要脸到直接光着出去，而且他的制服又确确实实的不在这间房里，那么只有一种可能——这个活蹦乱跳的小牛仔错穿了他的衣服离开了。  
这他妈的就很尴尬了。莫里森思忖着，心想莱耶斯还在这儿，肯定得把衣服留给原主，既然麦克雷错穿的是他的衣服，那他也只能穿麦克雷的了。说来容易做到难，尤其是当莫里森试图将自己裹进牛仔的衣服里时，他觉得再用力一点大概衣服就会被撑破了。这可真是糟糕。莫里森默默地将牛仔的衣服放回原位，弄坏朋友的衣服可不是件好事，为了不破坏麦克雷心爱的牛仔装，最好的办法是穿走莱耶斯的制服。莫里森点点头，仿佛心里有人还为自己的想法点了个赞似的，反正加比的衣服他穿起来应该也比较合适。于是战地指挥官心安理得地将自己笼罩在兜帽底下，秉着“不吵醒挚友睡觉的朋友才是真朋友”原则，他并没有叫醒莱耶斯，而是轻手轻脚地溜了出去。

麦克雷是他们当中第一个醒过来的人。彼时他正以一个奇怪的姿势躺在床上，莱耶斯的腿压得他的手快要报废。他把手抽出来，不由得怀疑自己以后还能不能拿得起维和者。牛仔咧着嘴坏笑，仔细观赏了一下自己师父和长官的睡姿，不得不说这是个十分暧昧的姿势，怎么看怎么像是莱耶斯在蹭奶。哦，虽然他每次护送运载目标的时候蹭的奶也不少了。麦克雷正把自己的衣服从地上提起来，忽然间瞟到了莫里森脑袋旁边叠得整整齐齐的战地指挥官制服。老实说他一直挺想穿着试试的，麦克雷眨眨眼睛，放下自己的衣服，一把拎过那套好看的蓝色制服。反正今天也没任务，出去也是闲逛，不如试试这套吧，穿出去说不定还能吸引不少眼球呢。牛仔乐滋滋地套上比他大了一号的制服，冲还躺在床上呼呼大睡的两位长辈做了个鬼脸，一溜烟跑了出去。

所以，当麦克雷看到脸色发黑的莱耶斯时，他咽了口唾沫，在乖乖认错和阿谀奉承之间果断选择了后者。  
“想不到师父你穿这身还挺帅的嘛！”  
莱耶斯冷冷地将帽子拍到牛仔的脑袋上：“哼，小崽子，你这衣服有够紧的。”  
“紧吗？”麦克无辜地瞪大眼睛，“对我来说刚刚好啊。”  
“那你能解释一下为什么我的制服在你身上吗？”笼罩在风衣里的男人走过来，他掀开兜帽，露出一头金发。  
“杰——杰克！”牛仔刚欣喜一秒猛然发现对方似乎并不是什么救星类的人物，赶忙闭了嘴。  
“你穿了我的衣服？”莱耶斯上下打量了莫里森一番，“感觉如何？”  
“还好，就是兜帽挺闷的，感觉头发都油了。”莫里森忍着笑，视线在莱耶斯身上游移，“加比，我敢打赌你穿这套衣服出去回头率百分之千，真的，太显身材了。”  
“你这是在夸我？”莱耶斯挑眉，突然感觉没那么糟糕。  
“我的真实意思是你快把这套可怜的牛仔衣撑破了。”莫里森耿直地说。  
莱耶斯一下子垮下了脸。  
“我也觉得……”麦克雷在一旁悄声补充，“我担心我明天再穿这件衣服会大一圈……”  
“我担心我现在已经脱不下来这套衣服了。”莱耶斯冷漠道，“它简直就像黏在我身上一样。”  
“难道没有人跟你说你现在的样子就像一个偷穿了爸爸衣服的小孩子吗？”莫里森敲敲牛仔的脑袋，看着这小伙子把自己套在大了一圈的衣服里。他的个头还没有蹿到莫里森和莱耶斯的高度，所以这衣服在他身上穿起来有那么点滑稽。  
“得了吧杰克，总有一天我也会像你和加比一样高。”牛仔爽朗地笑起来，抬高了之前一直压在脑袋上的帽子，“今天只是试验一下而已，穿起来感觉真不错。”  
“等等，不要转移话题！”莱耶斯居高临下地盯着麦克雷，把自己的徒弟盯得头皮发麻。“所以，是你最先醒过来然后偷穿了杰克的制服？”  
“然后我醒过来发现我穿不下杰西的衣服，就顺便拿了你的。”莫里森十分自然地接过话茬。  
“……然后我就只剩下这混小子的衣服能穿了？！”莱耶斯怒不可遏，“你他妈知道我穿这衣服用了多长时间吗？！”  
尴尬的沉默。  
“咔嚓！”一声脆响惊得三个人差点跳起来，他们同时扭头，看到了不远处举着相机的安吉拉。  
“你怎么在这儿？”三脸懵逼。  
“来警告你们不要喝太多酒。”安吉拉微笑着说，“我看到了那间房的监控录像，想不到你们喝醉之后都挺开放的嘛。”  
三秒钟后，莱耶斯首先打破沉默。  
“是谁最先提出来要去喝酒的？”  
经过一番缜密而迅速的思考，麦克雷拔腿就跑。

————————————————

“你在看什么。”黑百合的声音从身后传来，死神抬起头，手指不自觉地收紧。  
“没什么。”他压低了声音，将那张泛黄的照片塞进衣服里去，这自然没躲过狙击手的眼睛。  
“回忆旧时光？”黑百合的声线毫无起伏，她似乎有点好奇，但实际上对一切都漠不关心。  
“没必要。”死神站起身，眼前浮现出套着宽大制服的牛仔和戴着兜帽的金发指挥官来，牛仔还扣着帽子，一脸爽朗地笑，旁边的指挥官双手抱臂，有点无奈地瞧着他，他们中间还有一个人——  
“想到老战友？”毫无防备地，黑百合冷冷地在他的心上刺了一刀。  
“出发了，还有事要办。”死神偏过头，没有像往常那样给她一个“开始”的暗示。  
黑百合瞟了一眼床头摆着的半瓶伏特加，又看了看死神的背影，再没有说话了。

——END——


End file.
